


Always

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [43]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Marriage, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Wedding Celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: He’s hers and she’s his, and they’re in this together, forever.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 1/5/20 prompt: You are the best thing that’s ever been mine.

“I think the tradition is that I carry you over the threshold.”

Poe’s eyes are so very bright, his smile so very wide, nothing but sheer joy radiating out of him as he says those words, that she almost feels a little bad because she can’t resist teasing him just a bit.

She plays innocent, even flutters her eyelashes a little, as she says, “Are you sure it isn’t _me_ who is supposed to carry _you_ over the threshold?”

Poe blinks and _oh_ , something flares in that warm golden Force signature of his, and she thinks she sees his pupils dilate, but it’s too dark here in the shadows of the porch roof, evening having long since fallen on Yavin IV, the moonlight the only source of light for a hundred yards.

And that light is too far away to be of any use anyway. The torchlights surrounding their wedding reception party which still rages in Kes Dameron’s yard, their guests having waved them goodbye just moments ago before returning to the celebration, are nothing but the faintest of flickers in the distance.

Now it’s just her and Poe standing in front of the guest house, the one Kes is letting them use while their own place is being built further down the long path leading towards the Force tree.

But she forgets about all that for now, because right now Poe stands before her, his body curving towards her, licking his lips even while fumbling for words. “While that’s um, that’s definitely kinda hot, but . . .”

And she laughs a little, low in her throat, and decides that she should probably save him from himself — not to mention that she’s rather eager to get to the next part, after all.

She stretches her arms out to him and winks. “Alright then. Time to take me for a ride, flyboy.”

Poe laughs, clearly catching on to her innuendo. “Troublemaker,” he teases back, before leaning down and smoothly swinging her up into his arms.

Then they’re both laughing as he carries her into the house, kicking the door closed behind them.

When they enter their bedroom, he sets her gently on to her feet, and it’s with the warmest smile that he cradles her face in his hand and whispers, “My wife,” before leaning in to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

There’s a thrill that rushes through her at those words, but it’s more than just a thrill, it’s also warm and serene, and it’s all from the knowledge that he’s hers and she’s his, and they’re in this together, forever.

“My husband,” she whispers back, nuzzling her nose against his.

He ducks in, stopping a hair’s breadth in front of her lips to whisper “Always” before closing the gap and pressing a kiss to her mouth.

She never imagined that she could be this happy, but she feels like she’s practically incandescent with it.

She’s smiling as she returns the kiss only stopping long enough to whisper back, “Always.”


End file.
